bellummalleumfandomcom-20200214-history
Du-fong
The Republic of Du-Fong is a nation-state in the region of Bellum Malleum. Past History Du-Fong has a long and colorful history streching back far in time. The first significant group of people was the Chippewa Tribe. Located along the Northern Coast, these native zufricans were amongst the first large tribes. Consiting of nearly 2 million people, the Chippewa Tribe dominating many local tribes when wars came about. They expanded their territory until it was roughly the size of the modern Clinton Valley Council. Their territory expansion period lasted from 600 C.E. until 800 C.E. when the up and coming Migisi-Opawgan Tribe won the First Coup War in 798 C.E. - 801 C.E. The Migisi Opawgan Tribe was an ancient tribe. Founded by the leader Muhoga Tona in 246 C.E. the tribe occupied the lands south of the Clinton Valley Council. Wiped out by the the Red Steam Plauge of 327 C.E., the majority of the tribe fell apart. They reformed under the rising pressuers of the CT. Headed by Chieftain Tahuka Nova, the MOT bested the CT. In the peace negotiations they settled upon a radical 1000 year treaty. Because of this treaty, the peace was maintained for over a millenium. The deep connections formed between the two economies eventually merged the two tribes in 1856 C.E. into what became the Noquet Tribe. The tribe formed after a very deep connection. Looking back onto history, Chief Gon'tu Noraka raised his armies and started the Second Coup War. This war started in 1875 C.E. and lasted till 1889 C.E. The war was long and hard and was the cause of many deaths. The Noquet Tribe chose to go to war to show that a tribal nation can still be 'modern' and strong. Their advanced military tactics combined with diplomacy brought all 103 tribes under their wing. Because of the sheer size of this tribal state, they rewrote their life styles. Becoming the Tribe of Du-Fong, the broke the nation into what became the 23 districts. Each district was autonomous yet flew the flag of Du-Fong. This lead to some major problems with difference in currencies, laws, and such. Thus by 1902 C.E. the 'government' at that time met to discus the proposal of a new and much more constructive government. They held what would be known as the "New Beginning Conference." They suspended the free reign of the districts, reshaped them so that they were made of multiple tribes, divided the districts into what would be known as tribal troops, roughly every three districts would become a council which would help to check on the districts and such to make sure they are funcitoning properly. They also implemented an election system so the chief was picked from a group of some of the best people in the tribal nation. The recreation of the government was finished by 1903 C.E. They then stayed out of the conflicts of Bellem Malleum until recently. Recent History As of May of 2013, the Chief (previous) of Du-Fong, Noru Hutu, implemented some new policies. One of these was to occupy Mistport. This plan wasn't taken lightly. The Nihilakh mobilized his armies. In response Du-Fong gathered it's Western Waters Division of the Navy of Du-Fong. In support of Du-Fong the countries of the FCN mobilized their armies. Because of this the DDN was the first to bring up the idea of peace. In the DDN got Mistport while Du-Fong left the FC and gained land south of it. On top of this, Du-Fong gained international support from many countries and recogniztion. After this the South East Area Treaty was formed which is now recognized as a major and import alliance. Due to this the Noru Hutu lost in an election to Allowat Sakima. Recently the South East Area Treaty was renamed and became the Zufrican Union (ZU) which Du-Fong is a part of. Military The military is broken up similar to the U.S.A's style with divisions, regiments, squads and such. We use common navy, airforce, and army units. Government Districts, Councils, and Tribes Du-fong is made of 24 (23 original, plus 1 from the Mistport situation) semi-autonomous districts each subdivided into tribes. Every three districs form a council. Each councils help to make sure every thing is in order with the districts and help to make sure budgets are in place. Demographics Religion The tribal state of Du-Fong is strictly secular. The current regim is atheist by definition but is not millitant. This being said, the country is very supersictious and still keeps to the traditions of many of their religions. This being said religion still remains. Atheism: 42.4% Agnosticism: 26.7% J'ham: 15.5% Orcanu: 15.4% Race Their is no actual dominant race in Du-fong, yet the people consider themselves to be of one origin. They say their founding father was the Mad Chief. He was said to have founded a tribe in 2000 B.C.E. that dominated all of the mainland of Zufrica. Because of this they consider themselves to be Gon'zu. Despite this they look very different with people in the north being shorter than the people in the midlands. Culture Anthem The national anthem of Du-Fong is 'Civ V - Shoshone - War.' Rulers 1903 - Present List of Chiefs Novak Ruha (1903-1915) Ti'kow Hu-xi (1916-1922) Wy-neh Bo'rck (1923-1933) Hukah Crotan (1933-1947) Genu Gon'vi (1948-1951) Turnah Luzo (1952-1973) Alohwa Seku (1974-1986) Tru Fahso (1987-1993) Kuti Rah'no (1994-1997) Shuckov Ronah (1998-2003) Ruhto Uhto (2004-2010) BongaHa Maz'u'co (2010-2012) Noru Hutu (2013) Allowat Sakima (2013-present) Category:Nations